<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Leaves by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466474">Falling Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Chiyo-chichi is an elrich abomination, F/F, First Kiss, Kaorin is NOT an useless lesbian, Lesbian Character, Moon Viewing, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Chiyo-chichi, Sakaki decides to give Kaorin what she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this fanfic is my first one to be exclusive to AO3. Also, this is my second time writing some SakakiXKaorin, I'm trying to gain some practice ^_^'.</p>
<p>I recommend that you hear the second movement of Symphony No.9 "From the New World" while reading this. I was hearing it when I was writing this, so it will enhance the reading experience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a nice autumn day. Japanese maple leaves started to fly with the wind throughout the park as Sakaki plays with Maya. She was delighted to play with her pet Iriomote cat, but at the same time, she felt sad. Next year, she’ll be graduating from high school. Sure, she will move out of her parents’ house so she can finally keep Maya, but she’ll never see her friends again. She’ll never see Chiyo’s cute antics, walk and talk with Kagura afterschool, or ever confess her feelings to Kaorin. But as soon as the fall wind violently blows her long hair, an orange cat thing appears in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there, Sakaki,” he said, “How is your new cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, why are you doing here?” Sakaki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that you’re depressed, so I’m here to cheer you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab my hand, we’re going on a trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki then grabs the thing’s noodly arm, and before she knows it, she’s flying through the city. “Father, where we’re going ?” she asked the cat thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywhere you want to go,” Chiyo-chichi replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki was confused at what Chiyo-chichi said. Sure, he was already weird beyond all reason, but this is a new level of weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you’re going to suggest a location?” He asked Sakaki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, I have another question,” Sakaki said, “Why we’re flying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki, consider the maple tree. You and your friends are like the leaves on a single branch. You grow and learn together, but then the winds of destiny blow you off the branch, separate you from your fellow friends, and drift off to new and unfamiliar territories. And then you rot away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki was confused at what Papa cat said, but she understands what he is trying to say. “Father, I know a location where we can go,” she spoke, “I want to pick up a neglected friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Sakaki and Chiyo-chichi fly to Kaorin’s house, where the lesbian was opening her bedroom window. Kaorin was then shocked by Sakaki mysteriously appearing in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-san, what are you doing here?” Kaorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking you away from your suffering,” Sakaki answered, taking Kaorin’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls were dancing in the air as maple leaves swirl around them. Kaorin was feeling more than happy being with Sakaki since this year she was stuck with Mr. Kimura because of his creepy antics. Sakaki felt satisfied with fulfilling Kaorin’s desires. Soon, the day becomes night, and the two girls are sitting on a hill, looking at the starry night and harvest moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-san, why did you decided to take me here?” Kaorin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last few weeks, I’ve seen you suffering in Mr. Kimura’s class,” Sakaki said, “ I know that the stress from the college exams was already enough, but you need more than a break, so I thought I can help you by taking you to this hilltop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really thought about me...and my feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki nodded, “Well, my desires for owning a cat are finally accomplished, I think it’s time for your desires to come true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall girl started to come closer to Kaorin, and then… the two girls locked lips. From the sky, Chiyo-chichi watched the two girls having a rendevous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, all’s well that end wells,” he said as he floated up to the moon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my opinion on Sakaki/Kaorin has changed a lot. Once my least favorite ship, it has elevated to one of my favorites (but you guys know what is my favorite AzuDai ship just by my pseudonym) thanks to ComradeSakaki's many fanfics about the pair. I think this pair can great if written in the right hands, which is sadly a rarity in the AzuDai fandom. </p>
<p>So, leave some kudos, comments, and bookmark it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>